sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
A Curious Night at the Theatre
A Curious Night at the Theatre ist ein Theaterstück, das am 1. Juli 2013 einmalig am Apollo Theatre in London zu wohltätigen Zwecken aufgeführt wurde. Geschrieben wurde es von Simon Stephens und Mark Haddon. Das Stück ist eine Mischung aus einer Liveaufführung auf der Bühne, und zuvor hergestellten Filmaufnahmen. Handlung Der autistische Teenager Christopher Boone ist mit einer Runde Tetris beschäftigt, als sein Spiel durch eine Übertragung des Zeitreisenden Der Doktor unterbrochen wird. Dieser informiert Christopher, dass der Verbrecher Jim Moriarty einen Computervirus entwickelt hat, der den Menschen die Fähigkeit nehmen soll in Metaphern zu denken. Christopher sieht nicht das Problem darin, da er als Autist selbst Schwierigkeiten hat Metaphern zu verstehen, doch als der Doktor ihm erklärt, dass es ohne Metaphern auch keine Kunst gäbe, willigt er ein zu helfen. Der Doktor kontaktiert darauf die Queen, und organisiert eine Audienz für Christopher. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule erfährt Christopher, dass sein Lieblingslehrer Siobhan für eine Woche auf Weiterbildung sein wird, und sie stattdessen einen Vertretungslehrer bekommen werden. Christopher mag die Vertretung Jude nicht, da Jude sowohl ein Mädchen- als auch ein Jungenname sein kann, was ihn irritiert. Außerdem wirkt er seltsam verträumt und macht komische Andeutungen ein Arzt oder ein berühmter Schauspieler zu sein. Andererseits hat er ein Auto, und kann ihn zum Buckingham Palace fahren. Während der Audienz zeigt Christopher mehr Interesse an den Corgis, als an ihrer Majestät, doch schließlich willigt sie ein ihm ein Treffen beim MI6 zu ermöglichen. Nach einem erneuten kurzem Abstecher in die Schule begegnet Christopher dem Erfinder Q, der ihm hilft ein Gegenmittel gegen Moriartys Virus zu entwickeln. Nachdem Christopher von Jude Abschied genommen hat, ist es an der Zeit Moriarty gegenüberzutreten. Dieser willigt schließlich mit Christopher auf eine Wette ein: Er lässt ihn an seinen Computer um en Virus zu stoppen, sollte es ihm gelingen, hunderte Leute zu überreden, für eine Zeit ihre Handys beiseite zu legen um sich eine Metapher anzuhören. Zum Glück ist aber ein Theaterstück im Grunde nichts anderes als eine einzige große Metapher, und so hat Christopher die Wette gewonnen und der Tag ist gerettet. Besetzung ;Auf der Bühne: *Luke Treadaway als Christopher Boone *Niamh Cusack als Siobhan *Jude Law als Jude, der Vertretungslehrer ;In den Filmaufnahmen: *Matt Smith als Der Doktor *Helen Mirren als Elisabeth II. *Ben Whishaw als Q *Andrew Scott als Jim Moriarty Anmerkungen *Die Aufführung diente dazu, Geld für die Organisationen Ambitious about Autism und The National Autistic Society zu sammeln. Die Handlung des Stücks wurde durch verschiedene Stand-Up-Nummern, Musikeinlagen, und eine Versteigerung unterbrochen. Insgesamt wurden am Abend über 100.000 Pfund eingenommen. *Das Stück ist ein Crossover mit Figuren aus mehreren verschiedenen Werken: Christopher Boone aus dem Theaterstück The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time, der Doktor aus der TV-Serie Doctor Who, Queen Elisabeth II. aus dem Kinofilm Die Queen, Q aus der Film-Reihe James Bond, und Jim Moriarty aus der TV-Serie . Alle Rollen wurden von ihren jeweiligen Originalschauspielern erneut verkörpert. *Das Stück durchbricht mehrmals die Vierte Wand. Unter anderem machen mehrere der Charaktere Anmerkungen darüber, wie ähnlich sie ihren jeweiligen Schauspielern sehen. *Jude Law hatte zuvor in den Filmen und Spiel im Schatten die Rolle des John Watson gespielt. *Obwohl die Serien Sherlock und Doktor Who beide von Steven Moffat produziert wurden, ist dies das einzige Werk, in dem sie aufeinandertreffen. Externe Links *Jude Law, Chris Martin, Helen Mirren and Luke Treadaway raise money for autism in a one-off Curious Night at the Theatre bei The Evening Standard *The Doctor to battle Moriarty as Matt Smith and Andrew Scott star in Curious Incident sequel bei Radiotimes *Luke Treadaway: 'As a society we're still quite unaware about autism' bei WhatsOnStage *A Curious Night at the Theatre starring Christopher, the Doctor, Q, the Queen & Moriarty (& a guy called Jude Law) bei The other Bridge Project Kategorie:Theater Kategorie:Crossover Kategorie:Sherlock (Fall) Kategorie: Science-Fiction und Fantasy